Um Novo Amanhã
by Drik Phelton
Summary: o amor é um sentimento estranho, as vezes encontramos apoio em quem menos esperamos e transformamos amizade em algo mais... e isso acaba te fazendo feliz por um tempo, ate que você percebe que esta apenas se enganando, pelo menos é isso que ele percebeu d


**Title: **Um Novo Amanhã

**Author name: **Drik Phelton

**Category: **Drama/ Romance

**Shippers: **Harry e Hermione/ Draco e Gina/

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu, se fosse eu seria rica e provavelmente não estaria escrevendo esta fic e sim o sexto livro da serie e já contando os milhões que ganharia com ele... ai mais chega de besteira e vamos logo pro que interessa.

**Sinopse do capitulo**: o amor é um sentimento estranho, as vezes encontramos apoio em quem menos esperamos e transformamos amizade em algo mais, e isso acaba te fazendo feliz por um tempo, ate que você percebe que esta apenas se enganando, pelo menos é isso que ele percebeu depois de um ano e meio de namoro com aquela que ele pensava ser única para seu coração. 

** Capitulo I**

** Um Novo Começo **

O céu azul estava repleto de pontinhos brilhantes e a brisa fria que percorria os terrenos da escola dava um toque melancólico aquela noite. Um menino alto, de cabelos negros rebeldes, corpo bem definido e os olhos que mais pareciam dois diamantes, estava sentado no parapeito da janela da sala comunal da Grifinória observando distraidamente todo aquele esplendor, alheio a tudo ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

No entanto ele teve sua atenção roubada pela presença de uma ruivinha que acabara de entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória e sentara-se ao seu lado.

- O que você tem? Perguntou a menina o observadno com atenção.

- Nada. Harry respondeu seco.

- Não é isso que os seus olhos me dizem.

- E desde quando você sabe Oclumência? Perguntou sorrindo maroto e tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não preciso ler seus pensamentos basta ver toda essa tristeza que vem só do seu coração.

Ele a olhou pasma era incrível como ela conseguia desvendar cada traço de sua personalidade.

- Você me conhece mesmo.

- Por que tanta tristeza?

- Nada de importante. Só mais uma crise existencial eu acho.

-Será que e só isso mesmo?

-sim... Sim...É só isso.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

- Na verdade eu preferiria não.

- Tudo bem então. Mas você sabe que eu to sempre aqui.

- A verdade é que eu não sei como te dizer isso.

- Não se preocupe acho que sei sobre o que se trata.

- Como! Exclamou assustado olhando fixamente nos olhos de Ginny que agora brilhavam ainda mais sobre a luz da lareira crepitante.

- Eu... Ela respirou fundo. No fundo eu sempre soube que não iria dar certo...

?. Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer. Disse se levantando e começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Eu sei que você percebeu...

- O que?

- Que as coisas mudaram entre agente.

- Elas sempre mudam é a lei natural da vida...

- Mas no nosso caso nós passamos a ser apenas bons amigos. Não somos mais namorados. Me diz com sinceridade, quando você me beija você consegue sentir desejo? Suas pernas ficam bambas e o mundo parece parar só para observar o nosso amor?

- Acho... acho... Gaguejou.

- Que não. Essa é a verdade. Completou dando um doce sorriso para ele.

- Como você percebeu?

- Oras Harry! Eu sou mulher, esse tipo de coisa agente percebe.

- Você mudou muito Ginny. Não é mais aquela menina imatura que conheci, na verdade eu estou surpreso pela sua reação.

- Hehehe... Engraçadinho... Sabe eu acho que na verdade a nossa relação foi a prova de que eu amadureci, antes quando eu sonhava em ter você nunca acreditei realmente que pudesse acontecer... Tinha medo de lutar por meus sonhos... Agora, no entanto acho que essa brincadeira de estarmos juntos durou tempo demais.

- Um ano e meio. Eu não me arrependo. Disse ele.

- Nem eu, mas essa não é a questão. Acho que nunca existiu amor entre nós.

- Que? Como assim? Ele se ajoelhou perto da poltrona na frente de Gina.

- De uns dias para cá eu resolvi o grande enigma do nosso relacionamento. O que acontece é o que eu sempre pensei ser amor nada mais era que carinho e admiração.

- Eu não acredito! Ele exclamou...

- Você não concorda? Perguntou interessada.

- Não.

- Ahm? Perguntou assustada.

- To brincando. Quer dizer... Já faz algum tempo que eu sei que o que sinto por você é especial eu não posso negar, mas é muito diferente de amor. Ele

deu um salto e começou mais uma vez a andar.

- Amor é um sentimento estranho. Pergunte a 100 pessoas qual o significado do amor e você terá 100 respostas diferentes... Nós precisaremos de muito tempo para podermos realmente descobrir o que é amor...

- Nós somos dois idiotas! Perdemos nosso tempo? Ele perguntou parando de andar por um momento para encar�-la.

- Não é bem assim. Eu adorei o tempo que passamos juntos... E se perder tempo é isso eu não me importo de perder de vez em quando... Disse com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Gina Weasley isso esta parecendo uma proposta indecente. Brincou maroto.

- não seja pretensioso Harry Thiago Potter.

- porque será que eu já esperava essa reação sua hem senhorita...

- isso porque você me conhece como a palma da sua mão. O que eu sinceramente considero uma pena já que fica muito difícil ter segredos...

- qual o problema de não se ter segredos?

- a vida perde um pouco da graça... Disse ela displicente

- sabe eu acho que esse tempo que passamos juntos foi muito bom porque eu pude te conhecer melhor do que eu jamais imaginei que conheceria alguém.

- isso não é verdade Harry. Você conhece alguém melhor do que eu?

- Ahm? Quem seria?

- como você é desligado. Mas com o tempo... Bom quem sabe...

- acho que o sol do treino de ontem de Quadribol afetou a sua cabeça. Falou estranhando o comentário de Gina.

- hehehe. Engraçado você... Acho que não conhecia esse seu lado cômico.

- Serio? Pensei que me conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

- na verdade eu ainda não consegui te decifrar.

- você que pensa. Ninguém me conheceu tanto quanto você.

Gina apenas o olhou de lado. Era incrível como ele conseguia ser desligado. Ela sim o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Na verdade por puro capricho do destino ela tivesse sofrido todo esse tempo, mas isso é uma historia para outro momento. Pensou Gina consigo mesma.

- você é incrível sabia?

- já me disseram antes sabe acho...

- Shi... Disse Gina colocando o dedo nos lábios de Harry e o puxando pra um abraço. Naquele momento eles perceberam que apesar do relacionamento ter sido feliz, não era o que ambos precisavam para si.

- vou sentir sua falta. Sussurrou no ouvido da ruivinha.

- hahahaha. Gargalhou ela.

- o que foi?

- Harry você esta no seu ultimo ano e acabou passando mais de um ano preso a mim e agora pelo que eu conheço de você, vou acabar tendo que te ensinar a paquerar as menininhas.

- nossa como você pode pensar em rir disso? Mas pensando bem... Sabe eu vou ter sérios problemas para arranjar outras namoradas... Serio como eu vou fazer isso? Dizia ele muito entretido em seus pensamentos.

- depois agente resolve esse assunto... Disse deixando Harry sozinho e indo para o jantar.

- hei Gina Volta aqui! Exasperou-se ao vê-la indo embora. Por favor, me ajuda! Gina!

- tchau Harry! To com fome!

- que ingrata você…

- nossa esses dois tapados vão me dar muito trabalho… sussurrou depois que saiu da sala Comunal da Grifinória.

No Salão Principal

Gina entrou no Salão principal que naquele dia estava com o teto encantado como se estivesse prestes a cair uma tempestade, estava em um tom se cinza escuro com varias nuvens se formando e alguns raios azuis atravessavam de quando em quando dando um efeito de discoteca já que o salão estava apenas na penumbra.

A ruivinha logo avistou Rony e Hermione e tratou de sentar entre ambos.

- Você demorou. Rony comentou assim

- estava conversando com o Harry.

- E cadê ele?

- como vou saber. Quando eu saí ele tava no salão comunal. Deve ta chegando.

- e por que vocês demoraram tanto la sozinhos?

-não é de sua conta.

- Virginia Weasley o que você estava fazendo de errado com aquele safado do Harry.

- Rony fala baixo! Ta todo mundo olhando. Interrompeu Hermione.

- Respondi Gina. Continuou Rony ignorando Hermione.

- Ai! Rony! Que Droga! Agente não tava fazendo nada. Não enche o saco.

- e como eu vou saber que o Harry não fez nada com você?

- rony eles são namorados. Disse Hermione baixinho.

- ta aí Mione esse é o ponto. Rony não aconteceu nada e sabe por quê?

- se soubesse não estaria nesse estado...

- Grosso. A questão é que eu e o Harry terminamos tudo.

- O que!

- Rony! Gritaram Hermione e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

- você e o Harry terminaram!

- RONY!

- como isso pode acontecer? Balbuciava desesperadamente Rony.

- cala a boca Rony. Exasperou-se Gina com a atitude do irmão.

De repente todas as pessoas das quatro mesas das casas viraram-se para ver a briga dos irmãos Weasley.

- e alguém mais sabe disso? Rony perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- Ah! Não claro que não... Disse sarcástica. Acho que só toda a escola... Disse a menina com a cara emburrada.

- Ops! Exclamou Rony encolhendo-se em sua cadeira.

- você é insuportável.

- oras me desculpe por ficar surpreso... Mas o que você fez?

- por que eu tenho que ter feito alguma coisa?

- porque eu não conheço homem nenhum que consiga suportar esse seu gênio por muito tempo.

Gina o encarou com uma vontade enorme de esganar, esfaquear, enforcar e mandar aquele grande cabeça de fósforo para os piores lugares possíveis.

- Rony eu acho melhor você calar a boca. Depois se a Gina quiser ela te conta. Interviu Hermione depois de ver o olhar assassino que Gina dava para o irmão.

- Obrigada Mione! Agradeceu mais calma.

- não tem de que.

- mas... continuou Rony.

- Rony Weasley! Deixe de ser chato e respeite a Gina.

- vocês mulheres são todas iguais.

- se é verdade meu caro rony por que vocês homens escolhem tanto? Contradisse Hermione.

- hehehehe... Riu em um muxoxo sem graça.

- finalmente você conseguiu calar a boca desse idiota Mione.

- ei!

- vamos parar os dois ta bom.

Um silêncio estranho pairou entre eles enquanto sendo que apenas os cochichos dos outros alunos podia ser ouvido invadindo o salão.

Gina então percebeu a nova decoração do salão e resolveu perguntar o motivo a Hermione.

- por que essa nova decoração?

- não tenha a mínima idéia Ginny. Acho que deve ser alguma comemoração do castelo. Sei la dia da abóbora ou dos morcegos que moram no castelo.

- você esta doida Hermione. Ninguém comemora essas datas idiotas. Entrou rony na conversa.

Hermione bufou por pura indignação do comentário de Rony:

- Se você tivesse lido Hogwarts uma Historia saberia que cada canto e objeto que esta nesse castelo tem o seu próprio dia.

- Mione me faz um favor... Não na verdade eu acho melhor você fazer isso por você mesma e por todos os que estão ao seu redor por favor, para de ler esse maldito livro, se não seus neurônios vão fritar com tanta informação.

- conhecimento nunca é demais.

- no seu caso é sim...

- isso porque mentes medíocres como a sua...

- tudo bem, chega os dois... Interpôs-se Gina apontando para a mesa dos professores onde o diretor da escola acabara de se sentar. Vamos nós já vamos saber mesmo.

Assim que o diretor se sentou um silêncio absoluto passou a reinar no salão e os alunos apenas esperavam ansiosos os anúncios de Dumbledore.

- boa noite a todos! Disse cordialmente o diretor... Como vocês devem ter percebido hoje nosso salão esta decorado de maneira diferente e se deve a uma pequena homenagem que desejo fazer a um de nossos melhores professores e é claro que eu me refiro a Severo Snape, professor de poções. Falou o diretor com um enorme sorriso enquanto gesticulava em direção ao professor de poções que apesar de estar sendo homenageado continuava com a mesma cara carrancuda.

- você tinha razão Hermione, hoje é mesmo dia de morcego. Comentou Rony no ouvido de Hermione sem conseguir conter os risinhos...

- rony! Disse ela tentando também conter os risos...

- como eu estava dizendo... Continuou o diretor. Hoje faz vinte anos que o nosso querido

- "querido" sussurraram as três mesas do salão (com exceção de Sonserina claro) como se aquela idéia fosse absurda.

- esta aqui em nossa escola. Falava alegremente o diretor. E é por isso que eu ergo a minha taça e peço que todos façam o mesmo. Ao professor Snape. Brindou o ancião.

- ao professor Snape. Coro de alunos foi ouvido brindando também ao professor (a maioria a contragosto).

- É piada, agente podia brindar a aposentadoria dele isso sim, disse Rony.

- não seja maldoso Rony, disse Mione segurando o riso.

Harry ainda não tinha aparecido, todos evidentemente notaram, já que todos já sabiam do fim do relacionamento dele com Gina.

- Essa eu juro que queria ver. Disse Malfoy. Imagina ver o Potter chorando e o pior por dor de cotovelo.

-hahahaha. Toda mesa de sonserina riu.

- ta vendo o que você fez Rony? Agora todos tão pensando que eu dei um fora no Harry? Bufou Gina.

- euuuu? Indignou-se Rony. Se você tivesse me dito o motivo ninguém estaria pensando bobagem.

- e qual diferença teria feito? Perguntou Gina.

- ele teria gritado a versão de verdade. Completou Hermione.

- Entendi. Compreendeu Gina. Mas do mesmo jeito isso ainda não seria da sua conta.

- Vocês duas deveriam me tratar melhor sabia?

- Claro Roniquinho. Disseram ambas apertando as bochechas dele. Mas para isso você vai ter que aprender a ser gente.

Logo depois que todos acabaram de jantar o diretor da escola se levantou mais uma vez e anunciou em alto e bom tom:

- Hoje por ser um dia festivo nos homenagearemos o nosso professor com um Show especial da sobrinha do Professor Snape. Por Favor recebem com aplausos Morgana Snape vocalista das esquisitonas.

Todos pareceram surpresos com aquela novidade.

- O professor Snape tem parentes. Foi o murmúrio geral de surpresa que correu pelo salão.

Em seguida entraram pela porta do salão principal um grupo de jovens vestidas de negro que se dirigiram para a mesa dos professores e cumprimentaram alegremente a todos.

- professor Snape o senhor não gostaria de dizer algumas palavras para os nossos alunos? Perguntou o diretor sorridente.

- ehr... foi o único ganido que soltou o professor

- bom o que o nosso professor quis dizer foi para aproveitarem a festa! Disse o diretor batendo palmas para fazer as mesas das quatro casas desaparecerem, dando espaço a uma pista de dança e no lugar da mesa dos professores surgiu um pequeno palco.

Todos estavam muito animados com aquele show. É claro que o professor Snape parecia não estar gostando nem um pouco de toda aquela animação, afinal de contas ele era o primeiro a querer transformar a vida dos alunos em um verdadeiro inferno. Para ele uma noite de tortura seria bem mais animada.

Logo todos estavam se divertindo e dançando. E ate mesmo os professores estavam arriscando alguns paços. Dumbledore e Minerva estavam dançando uma dança tão estranha (ate mesmo pro nível de dança das esquisitonas) que com certeza deveria ter sido moda apenas no século retrasado... já os outros professores pareciam um pouco mais contidos se limitando apenas a uma mexidinha no mesmo lugar.

- eu já estou cansada. Anunciou Hermione depois de um tempo. Acho que já vou.

- que é isso Hermione... ainda é cedo. disseram Gina e Rony ao mesmo tempo enquanto dançavam.

- não é serio já vou indo. Xau.

- então ta. Tchau!

- ai Rony vê se não pisa no meu pé... Foi a ultima coisa que Hermione conseguiu ouvir Gina dizer antes de desaparecer pelas portas do salão de principal.

-

Harry com certeza queria pensar sobre tudo o que ocorreu, mas o jantar não seria uma boa idéia, Rony ia fazer muitas perguntas, decidiu então ir ao jardim perto do lago, sentou-se embaixo de uma arvore procurando sossego. Nem ao menos percebeu quando uma menina alta de cabelos castanhos e cachos definidos que iam ate o quadril e olho caramelados aproximou-se:

- posso me sentar? Perguntou gentilmente.

- Hermione... Assustou-se Harry. Eu pensei que você estava na festa.

- e o que perder essa bela noite de luar? Disse olhando para o céu. E então posso me sentar? Perguntou novamente.

- ah! Me desculpe. Claro que você pode sentar. Ele afastou um pouco dando espaço a ela.

Ambos ficaram em silencio por algum tempo ate que Hermione já incomodada com aquela situação perguntou:

- voce esta bem Harry?

- por que não estaria? Perguntou se curvando e abraçando as próprias pernas.

- primeiro porque voce esta aqui sozinho ao invés de estar la na festa, segundo porque eu já sei o que aconteceu.

- as noticias correm. Baixou a cabeça resignado.

-não se preocupe alem de mim, só a escola toda sabe.

- Rony!

- certo.

Os dois riram, mas não conseguiram depois disso evitar o silencio. Então ouviram um barulho de folhas como se alguém os tivesse pisado sem querer, mas fazendo um enorme barulho.

- Quem ser�? Ele perguntou.

- não sei. Acho que deve ter sido mais um dos "bichinhos inofensivos" do Hagrid.

- talvez... Balbuciou Harry

Na verdade Harry já desconfiava de quem poderia ser, viu aquela sombra "irreconhecível" era Gina, mas o que ela estava fazendo aqui? Essa menina.

- Harry! Harry! Mione chamava.

- Ham? Ele estava virado de costas pensando o que estava passando na cabeça daquela menina.

- Mas e então você não me respondeu. Você esta bem?

- estou. É que eu não sei o que aconteceu. Disse pensativo.

- Se ta se referindo a você e a Gina?

- É. Desconversou ele. Ela foi tão boa comigo que eu não sei se fiz errado em terminar com ela.

- você a ama? Perguntou interessada.

- acho que não. Na verdade como eu poderia saber se nem ao menos consigo definir o que é amor?

- Ah! Harry amor não se define apenas se sente. Disse inocente.

Harry admirou-se com aquela simples frase que fazia mais sentido do que qualquer outra coisa. Era verdade ninguém podia definir amor, apenas sentir, mas era apenas isso que nos final das coisas podia fazer realmente a diferença. Como você se sentia ao lado de outra pessoa.

- nossa Hermione não sabia você entendia tanto sobre o amor. Admirou-se.

- tem coisas sobre mim que você nem ao menos desconfia.

- Mulher Mistério. Zombou ele.

- não, apenas alguém que ainda tem muito para revelar. Mas e então essa foi a decisão certa? Quer dizer que você não vai se arrepender?

- quem sabe? Apenas o tempo pode dizer. Mas sim no momento é uma decisão sensata.

- então por que tanta tristeza?

- eu não sei se estou acostumado com decisões sensatas. Brincou olhando tristemente para o lago.

- Harry sabe... Eu acho que foi melhor assim, não adianta ficar junto se não gosta da pessoa do jeito que realmente tem que ser.

- você ta certa. Na verdade você sempre ta certa. Ele a abraçou.

Depois de um tempo eles se separaram e ficaram apenas observando a Lula gigante do lago e o luar que banhava o lugar com a sua imensidão prateada. As palavras não eram necessárias para ambos. Apenas sentir importava agora. E tanto Hermione quanto Harry sabiam disso.

As horas tinham passado muito rápido, os alunos já tinham se retirado para dormir e a agitação no castelo já não era mais ouvida.

-

- que lindo! Tudo esta como deveria ser!

- Weasley! Gritou Malfoy.

- ai que susto!

- que se ta fazendo a essa hora da noite?

- não é da sua conta.

- ta com saudade do potter e veio aqui se consolar!hehehe

-Para com isso. Alem do mais isso NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

- me deixa ver o que você tava fazendo se não...

- vai me da detenção certo?

- Parabéns.

- faria diferença se eu dissesse que estava indo dormir?

- não me enrole.

- Imagina eu não seria capaz, disse irônica.

Gina não gostava definitivamente de Malfoy, mas tinha que o entreter para que não visse Hermione e Harry juntos, mesmo que não estivessem fazendo nada errado, nunca é bom dar flechas ao inimigo, ela pensou.

- Weasley, você ta tentando me enganar?

- sim... Na... Não que isso imagina! Por que eu faria isso?

- Deixe-me passar.

- DRACO MALFOY! MONITOR CHEFE DA SONSERINA! Quem diria? Ela gritou. Tentando ganhar tempo.

- Fale baixo! Quer acordar a escola.

- Euuuuuuu? Imagina!

- Você esta desrespeitando um monitor, incomodando o bem-estar dos alunos com seus gritos... Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Bem vamos à sala do professor Snape acho que ele vai saber o que fazer com você...

- Pra que a pressa! Sabe nós nunca conversamos.

- Ta me gozando Weasley?

- não acha um pouco tarde para detenções? Perguntou esperançosa.

- É mesmo, amanha você cumpre ela.

- droga, ela resmungou.

- o que? Deixe-me passar!

- JÁ?

- como assim j�? Ta me cantando?

"Que idiota como ele pode pensar isso, é muito convencido."

- claro que não.

- sai da frente.

Ela se retirou quando percebeu que seus protegidos já não estavam no jardim, deu alguns passos quando ouviu Malfoy a chamar:

- Weasley?

- que é?

- O professor Snapenao esqueça de vê-lo amanha cedo.

- Ai! Sorte! O que me resta agora?

N/A: bom essa é a minha primeira fic então com certeza ainda tem que ser muito trabalhada para fik realmente boa. Mas axo que ao decorrer da historia ela pode vir a melhorar...

Axo que ñ é segredo nenhum qual é o casal principal da historia, mas acho que pra eles fikarem juntos... bom isso é outra conversa... hehehehe.

N/A2: quero mandar um super beijo para minhas amigonas Ana Jully Potter (que ainda esta viajando) e Carol Kinomoto... agente se vê na escola viu meninas... mas ainda vai demorar algum tempo so vou aparecer ai em março... bjs! Bjs!


End file.
